Staplegunned
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Booth decides he wants to be staplegunned to someone. Song fic. BB


Staplegunned

Disclaimer: The song belongs to 'The Spill Canvas' and Bones belong to Fox (lucky…)

Spoilers: Unless I'm a physic, no.

Pairings: BB

Summary: Booth discovers he wants to be Staplegunned.

Note: This took me a while, so be a little nice.

Rating: T

"We're here." Agent Seeley Booth said, poking his partner to wake her from her sleep. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Doctor Temperance Brennan glanced at the sign beside the SUV; _'The Sleepy Bear'_.

"The Sleepy Bear? Somewhat lacking in creativity?" She said to him as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Well these are country folk Bones, creativity is not exactly the biggest priority." He replied, climbing out of the truck. As his feet hit the gravel, he smiled; taking in a great breath. "You smell that? Fresh pine trees, flowing springs-"

"And sadistic murderers?" Brennan replied, hopping out of the truck and reaching to grab her kit and suitcase from the trunk.

"Great attitude you have." Booth said under his breath, and he too went around to the back of the truck to grab his suitcase and gun case. He could see his partner frown slightly at the sight of his gun case._ It's not my fault she shot someone who was unarmed._ Closing the trunk, he followed her through the front doors of the hotel, proceeding to the front desk.

"I have a room booked for Brennan I believe." She said, leaning slightly over the counter. Booth stood back from his partner, watching her talk to the man at the front desk. Her dark jeans still left room for imagination and her dark blouse was slightly taunting. He watched as her auburn hair moved in her ponytail as she animatedly talked. _Wow, my partner really is hot_. Of course he had always known she was beautiful, it was slightly hard to miss, but there was something about today.

Something different about her, like she wore different perfume or she used different shampoo. Booth could barely take his eyes off her as she leaned forward to sign her name, trying as hard as he could not to watch her ass. But then he didn't have to; because for once in his life he was entranced by a woman's over all beauty, not just her risqué physical features. Although, not that she didn't have a great ass or chest, but she was something more. Not only was she nice, no great on the eyes, but she had an amazing personality. Sure, she was a little annoying and stubborn to say the least, but she was fun to be around. She was a challenge, and Seeley Booth loves a challenge. As they say, _there's nothing more irresistible than a lost cause._

"Well, I hope you and your husband have a great time." The man at the front desk said, smiling at the two of their stunned faces.

"Oh no, we're-"

"No, it's just-"

"We're Partners." She finally said; a tint of red showing on her cheeks. _Was she blushing? When does she ever blush?_

"Sorry ma'am, well enjoy your stay." He said, before turning back to his desk. Booth stared at his partner, flushed with embarrassment staring back at him. Using his charming smile, he walked past her to the elevator. He felt her eyes on him as he walked by, and he smirked to himself; dropping his suitcase lightly beside him, and pressing the number two.

"Are you coming or what Bones?" He said, watching her slowly making her way to the elevator. Just as she stepped into the elevator, she tripped over the edge. Before Booth could even think about what he was doing, he was grabbing her by the waist to hold her up. She looked up at him, her body pressed against his while he leaned against the wall of the elevator, her eyes drowning in his. She smelt delicious, just like she did when he saved her from Kenton. Her breath was hot on his neck, and her hands were soft against his chest. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would stop, but it didn't. She hadn't moved, until she bit the bottom of her lip, in a seductive way.

_Christ. I mean, shit. _

Booth didn't look away, as he leaned in. _Kiss her; it's now or never_. She leaned slightly, encouraging him even more. _Look! She going in too, just do it Seeley_. She leaned up, his arms still around her waist, and his breath steadied as their noses practically touched. He looked through his deep chocolate eyes into her dark blue, and he could practically count the number of eyelashes. _One, Two-, wait what? What am I doing? She'll hit me! Shit, I can't do this; our partnership would be thrown out the window. Yeah, first I kiss her, and then I'll want to rip off her clothes. No way-_

**DING.**

The doors to the elevator opened, and an open coupled walked in. Bones immediately straighten up, picking up her suitcase and kit, while taking her steps out of the elevator. I stood straight, dusting off my suit and grabbing my things. _Shit, way to go. That will never happen again._ He followed her, until they reached the door. Booth leaned on the wall beside the door, staring at the wall in front of him, slightly afraid of looking at his partner. She opened the door into the room, and Booth followed behind her.

"Out done yourself a bit?" He asked. He looked into the suite, at the small couch, kitchenette, bathroom, and possibly a master bedroom. Looking down at his partner for the first time, he saw the concentrated look on her face that he secretly loved.

"My publisher got the room for me, and I asked for two rooms but she gave me one large suite. Didn't you hear me having a heated conversation with the man at the front desk?" she asked back. She finally looked up at him, and he immediately looked back over to the couch to avoid her stare. _I can tell you something that was heated, and it definitely wasn't your chat with the man at the front desk, and besides, I was busy __**not**__ staring at your ass._

"No, sorry; I guess I'll take the couch."

The rest of the night, they ordered up food and discussed the case. Neither of them had brought up the incident in the elevator, specifically because neither he nor Bones wanted to talk about it.

_**It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you.**_

_**Should've kissed you in the elevator but I was too scared to.**_

Booth stretched lazily on the pull out couch. He didn't have a great sleep, but it wasn't any better than what he normally gets. Something about spending all day tracking down serial killers just doesn't help sleeping patterns. As he walked into the kitchenette, he looked into the master bedroom. There she was, her body practically encased in a white duvet, and her auburn hair reflecting off the pillow. He resisted the urge to make his coffee, and slowly walked into her room. The light shined in from the large window overlooking the stream below (he only knows because he went to go check it before she went to sleep). Every step he took, he could nearly see a sparkle in her porcelain skin. Her body rose as she breathed; creating small movements underneath the covers. He fought the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and instead walked back out of her room.

He watched the coffee slowly drip, as he sat on a stool in the kitchenette. He looked behind him towards his partner, who just shifted in her sleep. _What am I doing? She is my partner._ But she feels like more than a partner. She feels like someone he cares about, a lot. He's always there for her. There was no denying that; nor the fact that he would completely lose it when something happened to her. _But that's what a good partner does, isn't it?_ When Kenton took her, when grave digger took her, or when she left without me to visit the father, or her father. I didn't want her to leave my side. Not then and not now. I was serious when I said 'I am your gun'. She will always have me, whether she tries to push me away with her scientific mumbo-jumbo or not. But she's more than that. There's no way to put it into words, it's hard enough even trying to explain it to myself! She just, she's my Bones. There's no way around it. But we're partners, and partners don't have crushes on each other. Because I sure do act like a 12 year old boy when she's near another man. _I'm just, shit I'm jealous._ But I don't treat her like a girlfriend, I treat her like my partner, or someone I… someone I love…. But that's not right. I can't love her. Sure, I look out for her emotional and physical wellbeing, but that's my job. I would always be there for her, in the good times and the bad, if she hates me or if she wants me to be around. Even is she wasn't my partner, I would still like her. Okay, like her a lot. Then what am I saying?

_**I love Temperance Brennan. **_

"Hm, that smells delicious." Booth turned around quickly, as he watched his sleepy partner waltz towards the coffee machine to his left. He was completely dumbfounded by his own confession; he couldn't do anything but watched her walking up to him. Her hair fell just below her collarbone; the smile on her face could practically melt his tough FBI exterior. _Her hair wasn't done, she was in flannel pants and a tank top, and she still looked beautiful._ She poured herself a cup of coffee, and then turned to face Booth. "Good morning to you as well." She said to his dreamy watch.

"Oh, sorry Bones, I'm just distracted."

"Did you sleep alright?" She asked, and he felt himself smile just to know she cares for his wellbeing.

"As good as a pull-out couch can be." He said smiling. The sleep really wasn't all that bad, but to be sleeping in a fluffy bed, next to Temperance Brennan would be much, much nicer.

"Well you can have the bed tonight, I can use the couch."

"No, we had this discussion yesterday; I use the couch." She rolled her eyes at him smiling, and took another sip of her coffee. It was that smile that made Booth never want to be parted from her again.

_**It was in the morning when I made up my mind**_

_**I want you staplegunned to my side all of the time.**_

Booth found it harder and harder to concentrate as the days went on. His mind would stop for moments when he looked at her, or when she would cautiously look at him with a smile. The more heated their argument would become, the more sexual tension fell on him and he knew it fell on her as well. He felt so venerable around her, which wasn't such a great thing considering he spent all his time with her. But the thought of not being with her for too long would be. Well it would be plain weird. He was so used to being with her 6 days a week that the days spent without her feel like they are lacking something. Booth prayed everyday that she would have some feelings in return just to stop the agony. Just so that he could have some form of release. Because if she felt the same way, well, it would be a whole lot easier when she fell into his arms, or when they became too close. Maybe he should have just kissed her in the elevator that day, just to show his feelings. She probably would have used her Kung-Foo or Thai-Chi and threw him out the elevator.

Secretly, he knew she had the same feelings in return; just by the way she looked at him. She would get some unexplainable sparkle in her eye every time he smiled at her. But that's just it. _Unexplainable;_ everything to her has to be explain or it can't possible exist or be _logical_. She lives by logical, I know that after 3 years, but just for once, I wish she would do some illogical. _Like kiss me? Oh god, last Christmas. _He though back to when they kissed so she should get a trailer for her father. Sure, it was absolutely amazing (not to mention pretty hot when her gum was in his mouth), but he wanted something real. He wants to kiss her because he _feels like it_, not as a dare. And he wants _her_ to kiss back because she feels like it, not as a dare.

He knew what he had to do; Angela.

"I knew you would come around." She said between screams. Booth put his hand over her mouth, his eyes wide.

"You want everyone to hear?" He said quietly, and she still smiled.

"It's hard for the President of the BB club to calm down. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I've just started admitting it to myself, and don't forget I'm trusting this with you. If you tell anyone else I will use force."

"Trust me, it's safe with me." She said, pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key. He sighed, and fell down on the couch. She gracefully sat down next to him and rubbed his back while he put his head in his hands. "Everyone else could tell you know."

"No kidding." He groaned.

"But you are different Booth. The two of you have chemistry, you just fit together. Bren only fights with you because she's trying to fight off the feelings; that and the fact that she is stubborn as hell." He let out a low laugh, and brought he head up.

"But I'm the one who screwed it up! I'm the one who gave that 'Relationships in the workplace' speech."

"So you weren't talking about you and Bren?"

"No, I was talking about Cam and I. That was completely different." He said, letting out another sigh. Angela looked the other way, and then finally broke the silence.

"Well, the main point is that the both of you know there are feelings there, whether she is prepared to admit it or not." She said, once again patting Booth on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll come around. I promise."

_**Do I have to spell it out for you, or**_

_**Scream it in your face?**_

_**Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place**_

"Bones!" He frantically searched her office in search of his favourite Doctor, and seeing her jacket and scarf missing from the coat rack, he closed the door and left. He poked his brain for an answer to where she could possibly be. He drove past the Diner, but couldn't see her. Then he thought the only other possibly place she would be on a Friday night would be her apartment.

He climbed the stairs to her floor, using up his unused energy from his chat with Angela, and finally reached her door. As he pressed his ear against the door, he heard soft music playing from her stereo. _She has to be home._ He knocks on the door three times with careful patient precision. Then he heard her soft footsteps coming down the hallway of her apartment and finally the door opened softly. Booth smiled at her, with her hair down, a large sweater on and a pair of sweatpants.

"What is it Booth?" She said in an annoyed tone, which only made him smile more.

"Is it a crime to check up on my partner?" He asked, leaning on the doorway way. She kept the door open, but not as if to ask him in.

"Booth, work finished an hour ago and I've had a long week. I couldn't find you at the end of the day to say goodbye, but I wanted to come home. So I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but there is a nice hot bath waiting for me along with a bottle of wine. I would invite you in but I would like to have those two things to myself." She replied in a rushed voice, as she impatiently tapped her foot on the hard wood floor of her apartment. The thought of his partner in a bubble bath with him raced across his mind, which he quickly blocked out.

"Alright, well go enjoy your free time." Booth said to her, and began to leave.

"That's it?"

"What's it Bones?" He replied, turning back around to face her.

"I was expecting you to create some kind of argument with me about letting you stay and have dinner with you." She said; her voice changing from rushed to cheeky as she smirked at him.

"Well, I don't want your bath water to get cold." He said back, and turned around once more to leave. He was just about to turn the corner down the hallway when he heard his name once more.

"Booth!" Turning around to her apartment, he walked back to her door until he was close enough to kiss her. She never took her eyes off his, and the smirk never left her face.

"Yes?" He asked, his face staying blank and his eyes searching hers.

"I have a phone you know, you could have just called." She said. He could smell the wine in her breathe, she had probably just had a sip before he knocked on the door. The song in the background changed, and both made no sudden movements until Booth smirked once more.

"That was the point." He said, and with that left. She hadn't changed her position since he tried to leave, so she was watching him walk down the hallway.

_Maybe Angela is right, I do have a chance. _

_**Do I have to spell it out for you, or**_

_**Whisper in your ear?**_

_**Oh just stop right there, I think we've got something here.**_

"Hey." Booth said quietly as he stared into his partner's office. She sat on her couch, surrounded by sticky notes and papers, most likely working on her book.

"Hey." She replied, smiling back at him. He calmly walked up to the couch, covering his eyes. She laughed, and his heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing Booth?" He smiled his charming smile, his eyes still covered.

"The sticky notes; you are working on your book and you probably don't want me to see." He said, blindly guiding his way to the seat next to her on the couch. "I wanted to see if you could go to dinner, because I'm going to take a wild guess and say you haven't eaten since lunch." It was 9:00 and he knew that she was always up for going to dinner.

"Booth I really need to get this done-"

"Just dinner." He whined, pouting his lip. She sighed, but she wasn't done yet.

"That's what you said the time before, and the time before that." She complained, rising to get off the couch. The minute Booth felt her moving; he took his hands off his eyes and lightly took hold of her wrist.

"You need food; your work will be here tomorrow." He said, looking up at her trying his hardest to convince her. She finally let out a sigh and nodded her head. Booth smiled again, taking his place beside her as they left her office. The Jeffersonian was eerily quiet, their footsteps and laughter filling the entire lab. As they exited the front doors, Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as he always did, except he kept it there as they walked to the car. Booth's mind was screaming, as his arm casually snaked around her waist. Most importantly, was she didn't object; but she walked in closer to him. _This might actually work_, he thought to himself. Her body felt extremely cold against his, but perhaps this was only because he was hot from nerves. Finally he let her go, to get in her side of the truck, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she would let him hold her hand in the car.

They entered the car, both buckling their seatbelts and Seeley started the car. He went to change the music, noticing her hand was on the rest between them. _Slowly move your hand back and place it on hers, that's all you have to do. _He mindlessly changed stations as he was deciding what to do, and at last he stuck on a station. Without trying to look to obvious, he placed he arm beside hers, their hands connected. As if electricity was sent through her hand, she jumped and began digging through her purse aimlessly. _Well that went great_, Booth thought to himself, but it was all the more reason to try again.

_**We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you,**_

_**It didn't work but no it never does,**_

_**But you know how I do.**_

"Bones!" Booth shouted in his cell phone.

"Booth, it's two in the morning; we have to work tomorr-"

"I'm in love with you." He finally said, sighing at the end. He couldn't even hear breathing on her end, and he started to get worried. "Go to your front door." Booth said quietly, and finally he heard the sound of her feet walking down the hallway. The front door opened, and there was his partner in flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her eyes squinted from the bright lights of the hallway of her apartment, but he still thought she looked amazing. "I didn't mean to wake you up, well yea I did. Bones we've worked together for 4 years now, and the tension between us is absolutely ridiculous. I think you are the most wonderful, most beautiful, and most independent woman I have ever met in my life, and if you don't feel the same you can kick my ass." He finished almost out of breath, and he could swear she was holding back a smile. She dropped her arms to her side, and Booth took a step towards her. She's not moving Booth, go for it. He took another step towards her, and she had to look up to watch him. Feelings over came him, and before he knew what he did, he arms were around her waist and his lips were pressed on hers.

And she was kissing back.

_**We were on the phone when I made up my mind,**_

_**I want you staplegunned on my side all of the time, whoa.**_


End file.
